


Patient Zero

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death - Nathan Ingram, Drabble, Episode: s02e22 God Mode, F/M, Gen, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: Harold makes a different choice.
Relationships: Harold Finch & Nathan Ingram, Harold Finch/Grace Hendricks
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Patient Zero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [st_aurafina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/gifts).

"I think my fiance was on the ferry. Do you know where…?"

Harold’s eyes flick to the men who stood watching Nathan. They’re leaving. But Grace is shouting his name. He needs her to stop. Not much time before they check the footage.

_I knew you would come, my friend._

Painful step. He can’t let go of the crutch or his neck.

She sees him. "Harold! You’re alive."

He wants to lean on her and sob. Instead he begs: "Be quiet, please. We need to go."

One of the medics tries to stop them, but Grace trusts Harold. They escape.


End file.
